Melodies of The Heart
by Mosstar
Summary: On a street known as Nocturne Av. you’ll normally find a boy with just a sky blue guitar and an old beaten-up fedora with a royal blue ribbon tied on it. He might not look much from the outside, but he has a true heart of gold on the inside. -Zemyx-


_Started: 6/14/2009_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own a Roxas plushy and an Axel Play arts figurine. xD

A/N: I randomly came up with this one-shot because I promised a certain member named SitarSomebody a Zemyx one-shot. Enjoy!

**---**

In a city known as Hollow Bastion, you can only barely get by if you live in a good family with a good education. People are constantly trying to survive, and many move out of town to get away from the harsh life. People who live on the street are frowned upon, for many there believe that it must have been that person's own fault of ending up there in the first place.

On a street known as Nocturne Av. you'll normally find a boy with just a sky blue guitar and an old beaten-up fedora with a royal blue ribbon tied on it. He might not look much from the outside, but he has a true heart of gold on the inside. Even if everyone in Hollow Bastion turns him away he'll still be there every day trying to make a living…

o.o.O.O.o.o

"Sir, can you please spare a few coins for a starving musician," A boy with dirty blond hair styled in a mullet with a sky blue guitar strapped to his shoulder asked," I could play for you if you wish." The man that he had been trying to talk to went off in a hurry, obviously not interested in helping the poor boy out, he probably wasn't even eighteen yet and on the street. "'scuse me Ma'am," the blond tried once more on a passing woman, but was merely ignored. Sighing, the boy said," I shouldn't be wasting my talent here. But I'll at least try for a few more months or until I can get a hold of my cousin." His sea green eyes showed disappointment, it was obviously going to be another long day.

He walked back over to the wall where he had previously been sitting and sat back down again beside his fedora. He sighed and pulled his guitar off of its shoulder strap, strumming a few low notes and finding that it needed tuning again. He slowly began re-tuning it with headphones he had specially made so he isn't distracted by the outside world. Strumming the notes and re-adjusting until he was happy with the resulting pitch.

Taking the headphones off, he started to play short light-hearted songs and was thrilled when he saw a quarter get tossed into his fedora by a passing mother and her kids. After a bit of playing, Demyx had closed his eyes and just kept playing; saying a kind 'thanks' whenever he heard the rare coin land in his fedora. The boy had never seen a dollar bill land in his fedora yet; only coins and once he even got a guitar pick with a bubble design on it from a young kid whose father worked at a music store.

He thought he heard the small rustle of paper and then someone clearing their throat. Stopping from his playing, the blond looked at his fedora and saw a fifty dollar bill in it. Surprised, he looked around only to see no one there other than the usual bustle of people. "At least this'll supply me for a few days with meals," the blond said with a smile," thank you to whoever gave it to me. Now I think it's time for my first meal of the day." He stood up and slung his guitar over his shoulder, bent down to pick up his fedora and walked off to the nearest McDonalds…

o.o.O.O.o.o

The blond was back at it the next day though; still trying to keep his supply of money up. He kept his eyes open during playing this time though, trying to finds out who had given him the fifty dollars yesterday. Once again he heard the rustle of paper at a moment when he had looked away from the crowd and then someone clearing their throat. The blond recognized now to be the sound of a man's voice, and wished desperately that he hadn't looked away for those few seconds, because when he looked up; the man was gone. "Why do I keep missing my chance to see who keeps giving me all this money," he said as he sighed but gaped at seeing a hundred dollar bill in his hat," I wish I could thank him in person…"

o.o.O.O.o.o

Three days passed just like that, the blond would hear the rustle of paper and a man clearing his throat whenever his attention was off of the bustling crowd. When he looked back no one would be standing there and there would be a fifty dollar or hundred dollar bill in his hat. Now he was sure today was going to be the day that the man's identity would be revealed, but then he looked away from the crowd once more and heard the rustle of paper.

When the blond looked up after the man cleared his throat, he was surprised to see that this time there was a man standing there with slate-grey hair styled so his right eye was fully covered; the uncovered one being a vibrant violet color. The man looked short, but he was definitely a bit older than the young blond. "Hello," he started," I believe I was sent by your cousin Roxas and his boyfriend Axel to come help you off the streets and let you live in my house for a bit. I am a friend of Axel's, and can be trusted better than that hotheaded pyro."

"Axel," the boy gaped," as in the same Axel who burnt down the chem. Lab in High School? The very same Axel who used to sneak over to my house and keep me up all night just because we wanted to hold a private sleepover? That same Axel has been dating my _**cousin**_?! No to mention that my cousin's _**under-aged**_. If you know Axel the way I do, he doesn't date someone unless he wants to have sex with that person." "I assure you Roxas understands completely well about that fact," the man continued," but Axel agreed to wait until your cousin turns eighteen, which isn't too long to wait by the way. Since after all, Roxas is turning eighteen in about five months."

The blond smiled at that, if Axel was willing to wait then maybe he had found the right person after all. The pyro had a reputation of dating someone and dumping them right after they've had sex. Axel never was the kind to wait, so if he was then maybe he had changed. "Anyways," the man said as he held his hand out," my name is Zexion, and yours is?" "My name," the boy said," is Demyx."

"Well then Demyx," Zexion said as a small smile could be seen," I expect that you'll come stay in my apartment with me; there is more than enough room for us to be comfortable. Also, I would appreciate it if you stopped playing your guitar here on the street; it's a waste of a fine talent. Let me ask you something though, do you know how to play a sitar? I've had it for years and yet I have not bothered to learn how to play it." "Know how to play one," Demyx questioned," I _**live**_ for sitars Zexion!"

With that, the boy jumped up from where he was sitting, slung his guitar over his shoulder, and hugged Zexion tightly. Realizing he might have scared the man off with his over-friendliness, Demyx let go and stepped back a bit. Zexion seemed perfectly fine with it though and just said," I understand that you're excited. Though I think I know the perfect job for you, do you like coffee?"

"Love it," Demyx said as he picked up his fedora and pocketed the money so he could put it back on his head. "Then I think once we get you cleaned up and into some better clothes we could try to get you a job at Starbucks," Zexion said calmly and then started walking," my apartment's not too far from here so let us be off." Demyx followed after and let his curiosity get the better of him by asking," How old are you? Is that your real eye color? How did you become friends with Axel? Why did you keep walking away when you put the money in my fedora?"

"I'll answer your questions in order," Zexion stated," I am nineteen, soon to become twenty, yes it is my real eye color, I became friends with Axel in college, and I just wanted to see if you'd actually try to do something else with that money besides food." "I don't do drugs man," Demyx said in the voice that said 'you did not just do that did you'," it just isn't cool. Besides, I don't need to die from drugs. I want to die happy from old age in my own home if I ever get one."

Zexion and Demyx walked a bit more and came up to an expensive looking apartment building. The blond gaped at seeing this and asked," you live _**here**_?!"

Without answering that question right away, Zexion just entered the building with Demyx in tow as he said," Yes, is there a problem with that?" The blond shook his head and said," I'm almost eighteen by the way, if Rox never told you. He was born on December 14th with his twin while I was born on September 20th." "Then I guess you mean to say when you turn eighteen you'll be wanting out of my apartment?" "No never," Demyx said as he shook his head," you've been really kind to me when no one else around here has."

"That is because people around here show no etiquette," Zexion said flatly as they entered the apartment," and do not think you staying here is a problem, I am fine with having a male roommate."

Demyx stated with underlying sarcasm," Let me guess, next you're going to try and tell me that even though you look as straight as an arrow; you're gay." Zexion did not answer for a bit and Demyx thought that his statement had not been heard.

"Don't think I didn't hear you," Zexion said from another room but walked back into the living room," as for your statement… Wouldn't you like to know." Demyx just gaped like a fish at that answer but the grinned. Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting friendship after all; unless Axel was trying to play matchmaker again that is…

**The End**

**---**

A/N: Did you guys enjoy that? It took me a bit to find out how to end it, and I wanted to fit Zexion's retort into it. Sorry it was so short, but I couldn't think of anything else and a mini plot bunny must have been in hiding for this for a long time. I personally think it's cute! :3 Which is rare, since I have low self-esteem issues when it comes to my stories… .

**Reviews get you more Zemyx cookies in the future!**


End file.
